1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device in which reflow processing of bumps is performed, a substrate processing apparatus and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, in order to mount a semiconductor device with a high degree of integration, a reduction in size of a package of the semiconductor device has been required. Accordingly, an electrode and a lead frame of the semiconductor device are connected using a solder terminal having a convex shape, which is referred to as a bump. Since the semiconductor device and the lead frame may overlap to be connected using the bump, a space in a planar direction of the mounted substrate may be omitted. In addition, the bump is used when the semiconductor device and the lead frame are stacked, and is also used at a connection place in three-dimensional mounting of the semiconductor device using a through silicon via (TSV), which has been actively researched in recent times.
In general, the bump is formed by applying a solder onto an electrode using a paste printing method or a plating method after the electrode is formed on the semiconductor device. However, since fine unevenness occurs on a surface of a solder applied by the paste printing method or the plating method, when connection using the solder is performed in this state, air bubbles are introduced into the solder, and thus connecting strength or durability is decreased. In order to prevent this, heat treatment for planarizing the surface of the solder by previously heating the solder to a melting point or more to melt the solder is needed. The heat treatment is referred to as reflow.
Various methods of reflow are disclosed, and for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2012-9597 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Literature 1), a method of removing a natural oxide film of a solder using plasma and melting the solder using radiation heat from a heater is disclosed.